


Brick Wall

by vericus



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vericus/pseuds/vericus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet is vastly entertained by Jazz's timing.  Prowl is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brick Wall

It hit Jazz like a brick wall to the face. Literally. Why having a brick wall slammed into his face by Skywarp made him realize it, he didn't know, nor did he really have time to contemplate further, as the damage caused by the brick wall knocked him offline within moments.

Still, it remained in Jazz's processor through his enforced recharge, and was the first thing to occur to him when he woke to see Ratchet's scowling face. He could claim that he contemplated asking the medic how he was, what happened, who won, etc etc, but the truth was, none of those questions even occurred to him. His CPU was currently focused on one thought only, so it was little surprise to him when the first thing out of his vocalizer was regarding that one thing he realized as the brick wall smashed into his face.

"So how long has Prowl been flirtin' with me?"

The sound of metal smacking into a wall alerted him to another mech's presence, and he turned his head in surprise to find Prowl banging his head repeatedly against the wall. Next to him, frozen and looking like they didn't know quite what to say, were Optimus and a few humans. Jazz recognized one of the humans from the news stations, but it took a few moments to click into place that this was the Secretary-General of the United Nations, who had been scheduled to come tour the Ark. Vaguely, Jazz thought that perhaps this should be a problem, but with his processor still fixed on his revelation, he looked up at Ratchet again, finding the medic grinning widely.

"Seriously. How long?" Jazz asked, giving Ratchet a clueless look. The medic let out a small sound that sounded suspiciously like a giggle, and moments later collapsed into all-out laughter. Quietly, just barely audible above Ratchet's laughter even to Jazz's audios, the saboteur could hear Prowl cursing his name, obliviousness, and timing to the Pits and back in Cybertronian.


End file.
